SING
by coffeebeanbite
Summary: Marceline has some problems containing her rage. This is kind of a songfic of My chemical romance. A Marceline centred kind of fic, there'll be Bubbline but not too much. Ahead you'll find violence, strong language, blood, blasphemy and others.
1. Prologue: The sharpest lives

**I hope you like this story 'cause I enjoyed writing it. It is a little cliché kind of plot but well... The idea is that every chapter has been written representing / resembling a song from My chemical romance. The titles of the chapters are songs names and there will be pieces of songs all over the written as well.**

**Ahead you'll find violence, blood, rage, strong language, guns, booze, drugs, blasphemy, suicidal tendencies (maybe), homosexuality (of course)... and I think that's it.**

**Famous last words: This is a Marceline centred fic. There will be Bubbline but not too much. **

Prologue: The Sharpest Lives

Loud music, pounding through her ears. The air is thick, humid and hot. It smells like sweat and smoke, various kinds of smoke, some particularly strong. The darkness is shoved away for an instant as colorful flashes travel, being swallowed again by the black scene. It repeats frantically, giving the sensation that time doesn't flows, but goes back and forth constantly. People faces appears and disappears, moving all around as in a lame stop motion short film.

This scene of life is like a scratched CD that repeats a loop indefinitely, until the sound lost its meaning and form, being a noise that makes your brain to isolate from reality drowning in a passive anxiety. It is bearable because she's drunk. The sensation of being lost in nowhere is a good match for drunkenness.

In a far corner, oblivious to everyone else, lays an unknown guy, whose name nobody cares about. He had sniffed hard, too hard, too much. He's embracing his knees, rocking back and forth in a quick pace, looking everywhere with wide eyes, terrified: the sensation of being lost in nowhere is a bad match for paranoia.

Marceline exits the house where the party is being held. The outside air is breathable, however it still stinks like piss and puke, sometimes the wind carries away the odor. Her ears are momentary deaf as she walks in to the night silence. She doesn't know anybody here, but it looked to her as a good opportunity to try to forget the resent events.

Lights a cigarette, and inhales profoundly. The smoke makes sore her throat, but the feeling isn't annoying anymore.

By a dark spot a couple is making out loudly, she can't obviate the sound and mechanically just by instinct turns her head too look what it is about. Then the guy even with his business in hand stares at her.

"Hey! Watcha looking dyke? You damn peeper! Stop watching us!"

"I didn't mean to"

"Damn pervert! You wish you had a dick isn't it? That's why you are peeping!" says the guy getting away from his girlfriend and grabbing his cock

"Fuck you man! If you don't want to be looked at then get a room!" she mocks with a twisted grin.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave" says Marceline with a boring tone, walking away.

The man gets angrier then grab Marceline's shoulder making her spin around. He spits at her face taking her by surprise "Fuck you, dyke" he says grinning pushing her. Her blood starts to boil, her face turns red, and she clenches her fists. Her mind is trying to find a reason to contain herself, but there's none, the one that existed had died two days ago. All she had been hiding, all the pain, the rage she feels for this unfair world got released in just an instant. She tackles the guy throwing him hard...

"I don't think is a good idea guys" says Bonnie to her two companions, Lady and Jake. The shorter one is Jake, he is chubby and has hair all over his face, resembling a teddy bear. The taller is a blond slender girl, her nose stands out on her face.

"Ow common! It will be just a moment. If you don't like it we will just go somewhere else. Then you can give it a try if you want." Says Jake while scratching his chin and showing his glass pipe

"Yeah! Let's do something different once in a while!" agrees Lady.

"OK... let's go and see the damn party" gives up Bonnie "And no Jake, I don't wanna try it" stats firmly

"OK, chill out princess" says Jake while walking forward.

Suddenly they hear screams and laughs coming from the house they are heading to. A crowd had gathered in a circle in the front yard. Some are just screaming excitedly, some are holding their phones recording or taking photos. However all of them want the same: blood.

Again, and again, and again... the guy has blacked out while ago and still she continues to punch his face. The girlfriend is crying and yelling from her spot in the crowd, too much afraid to do something else. A bloody mess sprawled everywhere, her hands are all stained. His face is deformed by the swelling that started to form all over. She is not thinking at all. She shoved all her frustration in the motionless body, that now looks just like a dead weight corpse. Finally someone from the crowd snaps out and have the guts to grab her arms from behind. Marceline glares back with rage when her furious eyes met Bonnie's honey ones. Then reality comes back at her. Her body relaxes and then she looks down at was she had just done. Guilt starts to form in her gut. Damn, she had done it again. She lost control and went all berserk.

The other girl looses her grip, looking worried by the seemingly unstable state of mind of the other. In the distance, a police siren can be heard. Marceline jumps and realize what is going to happen if she remains there. She runs as fast as she can, through small alleys all the way until she even doesn't know where she is. She drops herself in the dirty floor between the garbage, exhausted and confused, despite the rush she is still drunk. She lights a cigarette watching the clouded night sky.

**Full moon makes me happy *howl* and makes me write a lot. But my internet service failed so I couldn't publish this until now wich it's not all bad 'cause I edited it many times and advanced like three more chapters that I will not publish just now (they are not polished), but I'm working on it. I promise when I have the right mood I'm gonna finish _by its cover._**


	2. Chapter 1: Helena

**Hello t****here. **_**Italic **_**means a memory or flashback therefore it is written in past tense. I hope isn't too confusing or boring... **

**Warning: Blasphemy ahead, and there will be no recantation. This is a work of fiction and I mean no offense.**

Chapter one: Helena

She fixes her eyes in the passing clouds, still drunk despite the rush. Her mind slowly coming back to earth. This attempt to forget proved to be a failure. She lights a cigarette and gives up letting the memories surround her until she is drowning in them.

_She was at school, in history class not really hearing what the teacher was saying, when someone knocked the door. The man who entered the classroom said something to the teacher in a whisper, leaving afterward. "Abadeer, you're requested at the principals office" said the teacher in a more sad than hostile tone of voice, which was weird to Marceline. _

I had done nothing today _thought Marceline while heading to the principals office. _That damn bastard just enjoy sending me to detention for nothing_. She knocked at principals door opening immediately. She dropped herself on the chair glaring at the principal, containing herself from making an obscene gesture. The principal stared back as if trying to find the proper words. There was silence for some seconds and then Marceline couldn't take it anymore._

"_Look sire, I have done nothing to be here in first place." She said in a defensive tone. " I don't know what are you thinking but I really had done my best this last year to keep myself out of trouble and there's like just six months before graduation. Couldn't just let pass whatever I had done this time?" _

"_Marceline..." interrupted the principal, however Marceline omitted him and continued talking releasing all her frustration of what she thought was being punished again for something so stupid she couldn't even remember._

"_Let me be just this time, I assure you wont see my face ever again. I don't want my mother scorn me again for something stupid, I don't wanna give her more problems. You see, she had been quite sick these days and..."_

"_MARCELINE!" said the principal in a louder voice than he had intended. She shut up, anger building inside her at the way the principal had yelled. She was about to explode in rambling again when the principal continued in a much softer voice._

"_We have received a call from the hospital..." In an instant the anger disappeared being replaced by a cold feeling starting in her throat and ending in the bottom of her stomach as if she had swallowed ice. She couldn't feel the rest of her body that was now dead weight in the chair. _

"_When?" she said in a very low voice, trying to keep herself together, not wanting to make assumptions until she got all the information._

"_Just a minutes ago. She had a crisis and was brought at the hospital... The doctors did all they could... unfortunately..." The man kept talking but Marceline wasn't hearing anymore. _

This couldn't be true, she was perfectly fine this morning_ she thought. She was in a shock state that lasted an eternity until she interrupted him._

"_No..." she said in a whisper. Watching right in the eye of the principal's looking for a lie or a joke she didn't find._

"_I'm sorry Marceline. If there's something we..."_

"_No way, There's no fucking way!" She was screaming now. All the fear transformed in anger. She stormed out of the office, tears forming in a mix of feelings._

_Sadness, emptiness, loneliness, fear, anger. She ran without a destination, she didn't want to go to the hospital, she didn't know what would she do at the sight of her dead mother. She didn't want to go home either, she wanted the world to disappear, to shut her eyes so tight she could never open them again. She needed to calm down to digest the facts. The sun was falling down, and ironically she ended at the cemetery, but it was a lonely and calm place where she could think. _

_She sat by a tomb, lighted a cigarette, inhaling profoundly while suppressing her silent sobs. Her eyes where sore from crying. She knew this could happen, however she wasn't prepared, she would had never been. Now she was alone, afraid and angry. _

_Her mother was her only family. Eighteen years ago her parents had emigrated to avoid the armed civil conflict in their mother land. Once in this new country her father had died before she was even born, leaving her mother alone and pregnant. As single mother life turned difficult, she had two work to pay the bills and take care of Marceline at the same time._

_Marceline proved to be a shy kid, very antisocial indeed. When she was on school it was evident that her ineptitude to relate with others would brought her problems. She was a wild animal with just two kind of responses: fighting or running, she had preference for the first. Once in school when she was seven she was caught in a fight. She got expelled for a few days, nothing serious really, until she realized it meant a problem for her mother. There was no one who could take care of her, and her mother refused to leave her alone at home in such a problematic neighborhood. So she sometimes hired a babysitter, which was too expensive to afford with her miserably salary or she brought her to work which was as well a pain in the ass for her boss complained for children presence in the factory. After that first time Marceline never picked up a fight again, but it never meant she wasn't molested, she just swallow her rage and did nothing waiting for the others to become bored of bullying her. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. When she was in high school she did not have any friends, and did her best to keep good grades and keep away from problems for her mother's sake._

_Knowing that her only family, her own mother, the only person who really cared for her, had just died, proved the world to be a shitty unfair and ugly place. There she stood, at the grave yard, she smoked her cigarettes, until there were none. Finally she fell asleep._

_After the day she slept in the cemetery, she arranged all things to set her mother funeral: from the morgue papers who needed to be signed to the arrangement of the funerary service. She was feeling like shit, but remembered the words her mother told her once: "Don't stop if I fall and don't look back". Fortunately her mother had a life insurance policy that covered the funeral bill and gave Marceline a monthly payment until she turned eighteen. Even after death she cared for Marceline._

_The day of the funeral was a cloudy day, there were not too much people present, excluding Marceline just the neighbors and friends from work were there. The father said the mass and talked about the mysterious designs that god had for our lives. How he would never put a cross too much heavy over our shoulders and giving the comforting idea that the ones who were no longer with us were enjoying the grace of god. "Just give me what I need. Give me a reason to believe" Marceline whispered to herself, that was just too unfair to be a god's design. "There's no way there's a god in heaven, and if there is he is a motherfucker...". "Girl you shouldn't say those things" said the lady beside her "You wouldn't want to receive god's punishment" she added concerned for Marceline's eternal soul. "Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell: everybody burn the house right down..." She thought._

_When he finished the mass, the funeral started, once in the graveyard the father invited Marceline to say some words in her mother's memory. She stayed still for a while, then she made up her mind and walked. When she reached the coffin she looked down at her mother, and everyone else disappeared from her mind. She wanted to talk to her since she couldn't say goodbye, and she thought at that moment that words were not enough, so she closed her eyes and sang._

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend_

_to leave? and then_

_we'll meet again_

_when both our cars collide_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and good night,_

_So long and good night._

_When the funeral concluded. She stayed the last, looking at the gravestone that read "Beloved mother"._

"The funeral was just to days ago" she says to herself "and I feel like a week already had passed..." The end of the cigarette burns, emitting an awful stench. She stands up from the dirty floor, throwing away the stub and suddenly a cold feeling takes her whole body. Her hands and cheeks are swarming and she is sweating. The liquid on her stomach turns hot and struggles to get out. In an involuntary reflex she throws up a mix of bile beer and cheap whiskey. She is still trying to catch her breath when a second retch comes but this time she throws almost nothing. She spits repeatedly trying to get rid of the sour on her mouth. After a few minutes she is better and heads for her empty home. She feels her throat burning as a reminder that she is still alive.


	3. Chapter 2: Teenagers

**Note: I have replaced this chapter to mend some little mistakes and to add a note at the end of the chapter. Nevertheless the content is the same.**

**Again italic means a memory or flash back or a thought. Hope you like it.**

CHAPTER TWO: Teenagers

Painfully she opens her eyes to a new day. She had decided she is not going back to school. There's no point anymore, she was going for her mother's sake. For her school is a boring nonsense with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you as if society or someone in this world cared for real. Besides she needs to find a job, the bills need to be paid and the death insurance monthly payment is not enough. The problem is that everybody in the surroundings knows about her uncontrollably temper. She lost her last job for yelling and damaging the car of a customer.

She doesn't take breakfast, she is not hungry at all, is rather a miracle she is out of bed this early in the morning with the bad depressing mood she is in. As she walks through the living room she looks at the photographs for the first time in a week since her mother's death. Tears start to form in her eyes. She takes all the photos with haste and shoves them in her mother's room, slamming the door wishing she doesn't have to open it again, she doesn't want to remember, however she is already crying.

After calming down and taking a shower looking less fucked up, she leaves determined to find a job. Her house is mortgaged and she won't lose what her mother had achieved with so much effort.

"Please Billy I need the job, I have bills to pay."

"Look, girl. I was a friend of your mother and I know you must have had a rough time and all but, we all know you sometimes cannot control yourself. Like the time you broke the windscreen of a customer at Good Choose car wash"

"Yes... I know I have made some mistakes, but I will give you no problem, really. Please." The man can't avert those puppy eyes and finally gives up.

"Ok, but don't do anything stupid ok?" he says seriously "you can start next monday morning"

"Thank you Billy, I wont fail you!" She says full of joy. It has been the first good thing that happen to her after a week looking for a job.

She's walking distractedly on her way home. Future doesn't seem too overwhelming today, today is a little -just a little- bit brighter than yesterday 'cause today she got a job at Billy's mini market. Today has a bittersweet taste. Looking up at the sky she founds a bird flying in circles and...

"You dumb girl! Get out of the way!" screams the driver. Marceline looks confused until she realizes she is in the middle of the street.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't loo..."

"Oh, It's you punk! The one who broke my windscreen! Would you stop making trouble you good for nothing?!" He screams as he drives away in his striking yellow car.

"Damn you motherfucker lemon face!" she yells at him. "You just have ruined my almost happy day" she says more to herself. She is pissed off out of a silly stupid thing and she knows it, but can't suppress it. Memories of the time when she worked in the afternoons at Good Choose car wash come at her mind.

"_Is that what you call clean?! I paid for a service and you can not accomplish a simple task as cleaning a wind screen?"_

"_Don't worry sir, I will do it again" she answered containing herself._

"_You better do it otherwise I will talk to the manager"_

"_There's no need for that sir" She said almost growling. As she cleaned the windscreen he started complaining again._

"_That's how you clean your butt punk? You're such a good for nothing!" At that moment she lost it. Her blood was boiling again._

"_It will be so clean that you won't be able to even see it" she said grinning maniacally. She then disassembled the jack's iron handle bar and climbed on top of the vehicle._

"_Get down from my car punk!"_

_She hit the windscreen again and again._

"_Ooooooo! Whaaat are you doiiiign! Stop iiiiit!" he yelled in an awful voice_

"_I'm almost done sir, ha ha!" another blow. Little pieces of glass flew everywhere. She was getting tired but her anger had not faded yet. She hit the glass until there was nothing left of it._

"_There! Clean!" She said throwing away the iron bar. "Transparent as air!" she said sarcastically._

"_UNACCEPTABLE!"_

_Of course, she got fired after that and had to pay the damage with her last payment._

"I'm not going to let it pass, lemon face you'll see what this good for nothing can do..." She says to no one in particular as she heads for her house.

She hears music as she mops. She puts a sign that says _wet floor _preventing the customers to walk in the wet area and slip. The music in her headphones is so loud that she can't hear the approaching steps.

Meanwhile Bonnibel has just bought an orange juice and cookies for breakfast and is so absorbed in her book that she doesn't notice the sign.

"Eeek" she cries as she falls backwards. Landing on her soft butt. "Ouch!" Finally Marceline notices her taking off her headphones.

"Are you okay?" she offers her hand to help her get up.

"Yeah, ow! I feel like such an idiot" the pink girl giggles. "I wasn't looking, I was reading thi..." She stops as she meets Marceline's eyes.

"I have seen you before..." Bonnie says to herself. "Oh, yeah at that crazy party! Now I remember"

Marceline's face turns red as she as well remembers the incident and identifies the girl as the one who stop her violent rage explosion at that time.

"Oh, yeah. About it I'm sorry you had to see that"

"Don't worry I suppose it happens to everyone once in a while"

_More often than you think_thinks Marceline.

"I'm Bonnibel" she says extending her hand.

"Marceline" answers shaking her tiny hand.

"So you work here? Well that's obvious what a silly question..." She says slightly hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, I started just yesterday"

"Now that I remember better, I've seen you at school as well...shouldn't you be going? I mean I don't want to meddle I was just wondering..." Says bonnie blushing a little.

"Oh well, school can eat my shorts" mocks Marceline. "School is nonsense, besides I need this job" A tiny _beep_ sounds from the pocket of her pink hoodie.

"Well, I'm late for school, gotta go. But I suppose we will meet again since I'm a regular customer" she giggles again. "It was nice to meet you Marceline. See ya!" Bonnie waves with a smile. Marceline smiles as well.

She always comes back to buy something for her breakfast, usually some juice and a doughnut or something like that. Her parents work all day and are always in a rush so there's never a proper breakfast at her home and she is not the kind of girl who cooks. In fact Marceline had learned that Bonnie is pretty lazy and untidy when it comes to anything except studies and choosing her clothes, which are all pink.

"What are you going to do tomorrow" She asks Marceline.

"Oh, well I have some plans... since not every week I'll get a free saturday" The taller one answers.

"You mind if I meddle in to your plans" She doesn't know what to say at that. She has been planning her lemonade revenge this whole week.

"I'm sorry it's kind of personal..." she says as the others face gives a disappointed expression.

"Oh, no, no, has nothing to do with a girl... or a boy or something alike... I mean...It's just me and me... uh" Marceline stutters like an idiot and then she realizes that the pink girl actually wasn't asking her on a date. She feels dumber as Bonnie giggles.

"Ha ha, chill out. I'm not mad. It is ok if you can't tomorrow. Other day will be" She smiles while embracing the damn book she has been reading the whole the week.

"What's that book?" Marceline asks changing the subject pleading for her blush to go away.

"Oh, just a little book I found interesting. It's titled _Ecstas__y: __Three tales of chemical romance_. I'm going to use it for literature class report."

"Oh, yeah... school" mumbles knowing what she's gonna say next.

"You should go back. I will help you catch the lessons. It has been just two weeks since you drop it. It's not too late..." She says worried.

"Common, you already know my answer..." she says looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah..." she makes a pause and draws a pen from Marceline's shirt pocket and a spades queen card she uses as bookmark from inside her book and writes something down.

"Here" she says giving the card. "Call me when you think we can settle our date". Before she can process her words Bonnie is gone leaving her dumbfounded and smiling like an idiot.

**The book _Ecstasy: three tales of chemical romance_ does exist and Irvine Welsh is the author. Of course I don't own any of it. Likewise, I don't own anything from My chemical Romance or Adventure Time with Finn and Jake.**


	4. Chapter 3: Honey, this mirror isn

**Reminder: Every chapter resembles (not always in a literally way) a song from My chemical romance. Of course lyrics are weird sometimes so this is my personal interpretation of them. There are little pieces of other songs everywhere that fall on your tongue like pixie dust.**

**It was really fun to write this. I think is my favorite chapter and I hope you enjoy it as well. And I hope you're listening to the songs. Sorry for any mistakes for I don't know a thing about cars. **

CHAPTER THREE: Honey, This mirror isn't big enough for the two of us.

The yellow car is unmistakable parking there in all its yellow glory. She approaches like a raccoon in the shadows with a base-ball bat in her hand. _I'm gonna do this for real? _she is thinking _smash this thing until there's nothing left of it? Maybe I should go back... maybe..._. But something is wrong. Lemon face has seen something in the darkness and since he is such a hysterical guy he comes out from his house with a shotgun in hand. Marceline can see him from the reflex on one of the car windows. "Who's there? You better not show your face and begone already!" He screams in to the silence making a shot at the air. Marceline is nervous and pale for she wasn't expecting lemon face to have a shotgun.

Her sweating hands drop the aluminum bat making a loud sound. "Dammit!" she growls in a whisper. He approaches the car. Marceline retrieves her bat and goes around the car very silently until she is behind the man. He hears her breathing and as he turns around he feels the cold metal of the bat hitting him right in his face. He shots involuntarily at the air and falls backwards losing the grip of the shotgun. As he grabs his face with both hands hissing with pain, Marceline digs in to his pockets. There it is! The car key and wallet. Before he can stand or see anything Marceline starts the car and drives away in hurry making the tires shriek.

"What was I thinking?" she says to herself driving fast in the highway that leads out of town. "My plan to crash the car with a base ball bat was just lame." She says frowning. "This is so much better!" she laughs. She synchronizes her i pod to the car, and the music plays at the top of the volume.

_You don't believe in god_

_I don't believe in luck_

_They don't believe in us_

_But I believe we're the enemy_

_DESTROYA_

_DESTROYA_

_DESTROYA_

_DESTROYA_

_Against the sun we're the enemy..._

She stops by a liquor store and buys booze and cigarettes without loosing time. Lemon face must have called the cops already and she doesn't want to meet those guys. Besides this is one showy yellow car: too easy to spot. Once the school counselor told her she's got a conflict with authority and well he was right. The only authority she respected was her mother, and now she was gone and this night almost forgotten.

She gets inside the car again and pours the cheap liquor down her throat, burning. She drives again fast and with loud music, throwing Lemon face wallet through the window. Half an hour later she gets to the neighbor town and slows down as she drives through narrow streets. Two blocks away a gang of four guys is wasting time drinking and throwing rocks at the passing cars just for fun.

When she passes by they scream "Hey sweetie, where did you find that car? In a candy shop?" they laugh at her while grinning at the yellow Volkswagen.

"You found yours in the dump I'm sure" she answers looking at the old Chrysler they own.

"Wanna see what this baby can do? I dare you to race against me with your lemon candy" he says mocking.

"Nonsense, what do I get out of that? Just prove what we already know: your scrap cannot defeat me" she says in a challenging tone.

"Ok, the girl likes to have fun. Let's make a bet. Thousand, what do you say" He asks getting closer and looking down on her 'cause he's much taller.

"Done, but I will set the terms" she says knowing she doesn't have the money, but it doesn't matter. She is confident in her driving skills. She knows that a beetle Volkswagen is not faster than a Chrysler, but as far as this race is short and has no rules it will be ok.

They agree a small race of one Kilometer on the highway. There are no rules of what can or cannot be done. They get in place. The motors roar expecting as the guy in the middle raise his hand. Marceline grips the steering wheel hard until her knuckles are white. The guy in the middle give the signal and the race starts.

The first thing she does is bump in to the Chrysler and get in its way not letting him speed up. He struggles to get rid of her but she doesn't give up making him to edge at the left side of the street. In the distance and old truck approaches fast in opposite direction. They both are in the way and must withdraw to avoid a collision. Marceline manages to get out of the way to her right side and going past the goal. The Chrysler hardly makes it, grazing against the truck and spinning around.

When it finally stops in the middle of the street Marceline drives back at them and goes out from the yellow car "I think you owe me" she says grinning.

"Fuck you bitch. Do you think I'm going to take you seriously. You're just a stupid whining baby girl." he answers getting out as well.

She can feel the anger start to build up... again. She gets closer facing him "looser" she hisses. His answer is a punch in the eye that sends Marceline to hit the yellow car behind her.

Her eye spills tears uncontrollably and hurts like a hell but the rage is too much stronger than the pain. She turns and grab the bat that is on the passenger seat. She prepares to charge against the motherfucker and blow up his face with a hard strike... but he has a gun. He shots missing her chest leaving a wound on her right shoulder. _Was it on purpose or was it a mir__acle? _He grins "Well, my gun fires seven different shades of shit, so what's your favorite color punk?" He mocks. She throws the bat at him and while he is distracted she drives away as fast as she can.

She hears the rear window crash at the shooting. The rearview mirror shatters in to pieces as a bullet hit it. The seats and the windscreen have the same luck. Hiding the best she can she looks back at them with just one eye -the other has closed itself from the swelling, they are really close now. While looking back she doesn't notices the sharp bend ahead until is just too near. She spins the wheel trying to avoid the barrier that separates the street from the woods. She makes it but lose the control of the small rounded yellow car and it rolls over landing backwards in the street.

She hadn't fastened her seatbelt so her head is touching the roof of the car. Her neck hurts awfully. She looks through the shattered window: The guy gets out of the car with a molotov on his hand trying to light it._ Why does he have a molotov?! _She thinks freaking out and trying to get out through the passenger's seat but it is impossible: The metal is bended and twisted and the door won't open. She then starts kicking the windscreen which is full of bullet holes- that hasn't fallen from the impact until it comes off. She hears the guy screaming "I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire!". The molotov has just hit the car and the fire spreads really fast. She drags herself out but her left forearm is covered in flames already. She throws herself in the woods rolling as she falls on a slope. She runs hopping they doesn't follow her anymore. At her back she hears an explosion and the bright lights of the fire. _Never mind the friends I'm making_ she thinks sarcastically.

After an hour or so walking in to the woods she reaches the street again. Lighting a cigarette she walks along waiting for a ride. When she gets home she goes to the bathroom and looks in to the mirror: Her right eye is purple closed and swollen up, there's a deep cut in her forehead that is still pouring a thread of blood, a burning open wound from the bullet can be seen at her right shoulder, and a large part of the skin on her left forearm totally burnt out, her hands are all scratched and her neck still hurts. She looks really fucked up. At that moment she realizes she's got a problem with the choices that she makes. "Honey, this mirror isn't big enough for the two of us" she says at her own reflex "We're not working out, this time I mean it..."

She hears her phone ringing distant from her heavy dream. After several seconds the ringing drags her out of her sleeping state.

"Hello...?" she says in a drowsy voice.

"Hey..." comes the answer

"Marceline? Is it you? It is... 1:45 am?!"

"Yeah" says Marceline playing with the queen of spades on her bloody fingers. "Look... I have been thinking and I may be going back to school and I was wondering if you..."

"Of course a will help you!" interrupted Bonnie rubbing her eyes.

"Cool... thank you... so I will talk to Billy so I can change to the night shift"

"Are you all right? You sound... I don't know... tired?"

"Yeah kind of... I had a hard night"

"Since tomorrow... I mean today is sunday can we meet?"

"Yeah, I'm off work at 2pm. Where?"

"The library is ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Then see ya tomorrow...today... and sorry for calling at this hour... It's just that I had no one else to talk to."

"Oh don't worry about it. See ya".

She hangs up throwing away the phone. The blood stained card still on one hand while the other holds a bag of ice over her right eye. She shoves the card on her pocket and starts taking off her clothes. A proper bath is urgent.


	5. Chapter 4: The world is ugly

**Full moon just a few days ago, yay! I remind you that the names of the chapters are song titles from My chemical romance. **

CHAPTER FOUR: The world is ugly

"What in the name of god happened to you?!" she says taking her hand to her mouth at the sight of the beaten up Marceline.

"Just a rough game with some friends last night..." she says smiling. "never mind I will be more careful next time" she ads. Her right eye is still purple and closed and the cut on her forehead is not bleeding anymore but is not properly healing: It will leave a scar. Her shoulder and forearm are bandaged.

"Common, we should go to the hospital" says Bonnie worried.

"Yeah, Billy said the same. But it is ok I won't die"

"Don't be silly, come" she drags Marceline by her right hand leading to her car.

As she starts the car, the radio turns on _"Look alive sunshine! 109 in the sky but the pigs wont quit. You're here with me: Dr. Death Defy. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter..."_

"Geez, what a weird programing they have on Sundays" exclaims Bonnie shifting the station. "Why didn't you go to the hospital yesterday?" she continues.

"They will make questions I really don't want to answer"

"Would you tell me what happened?" She asks taking her sight from the street to Marceline's eyes

"... nop" _There're things that I've done you never should ever know_ she's thinking.

"Ok... but whatever you did don't do it again. It looks pretty dangerous"

"We live in danger days lately" she said looking through the window averting her intense honey gaze.

The last thing she wanted was a doctor scorn her about her lame state. He's looking at her in the same way everyone does, like thinking _you are such a good for nothing spoiled kid_. And maybe they are right, that's the worst of it.

He is asking for the third time now what had happened. "What about the wound on your shoulder? I can recognize a gunshot wound when I see one".

She answers the same "Just a rough game with some friends".

"Whatever you did, don't do it again unless you don't want to turn eighteen" says the doctor while sewing the fourth stitch on her forehead. "Your eye just need time for the swelling to fade. You should be more careful: the cornea could have been ruined" he continues as she roll her good eye. Actually ruining her eye was the last worst thing it could have happened. Lemon face could have shot her by accident, the police could have catch her, the old truck could have hit her head on, the motherfucker guy could have shot her as well, he could have many times, she could have broke her neck as the car rolled, she could have been burned alive. Ruining her eye wasn't the worst thing it could have happened...

Once her burn is properly treated and her forehead mended, they let her go. Its 5:00pm already.

"I'm sorry you wasted your sunday with me in the hospital" She says to Bonnie as they head to her car.

"Never mind, I'm relieved you are better now" she answers smiling "Common, I'll treat you a coffee then we will talk about school. You better talk tomorrow with the principal"

"Don't worry about it I'll pay. Is the least thing I could do"

Bonnie has attached to her like bubblegum the last four months. And she's not complaining at all. She really enjoys her company and her two friends Jake and Lady are cool too. When she is not with them the loneliness is overwhelming. She has been losing the habit of being alone all the time. When alone she is always on defensive mode as if everyone else were her enemies. Something of that ineptitude for social affairs still remain.

She is trying hard to keep the pace and catch up the lessons all the afternoons with Bonnie's help. Something inside her jumps every time she meets her and her soul feels at peace when she is with her. And something like an upset feeling -could be called jealousy?- assaults her every time a guy approaches the pink girl in a flirting way. She has learned by now that Bonnie is pretty popular with boys.

When a flirting boy comes around Marceline feels the urge to get the shit out of him, but somehow the sole Bonnie's presence makes her calm down. The same happens when Marceline's feels she is going to throw a chair to the teacher who scorns her or when she wants to beat up the guy who bumps against her by accident in the hall or when she wants to destroy the damn old defective locker when it doesn't open. Bonnie is always there like a risperidone pill.

Saturday is the best day of the week. She spends Saturdays playing guitar in her house. When Bonnie knew about it she wanted to be there and hear her playing. She says she enjoys hearing to Marceline's music.

The only day they're not together is today: thursday. Bonnie has this nerd club of science she likes a lot. So Marceline spends her two free hours alone waiting for her shift to start at 4:00pm. Normally she goes to the music room to spend some time playing different instruments. But today Bonnie has this big science project and has lots of things to carry so Marceline helps her carrying the materials she will need and walks her to the science club room.

"Thank you Marcy. I couldn't carry all this by myself" says Bonnie opening the door.

"You don't have to thank me at all" she answers smiling, placing the boxes in the table and giving a shy hello to Bonnie's nerdy friends.

"See ya tomorrow"

"Sure, don't blow up the room with all those chemicals" mocks Marceline as she turns to leave.

She closes the door and lets out a sigh while smiling.

"Why are you so happy dyke?" says a voice behind her. She frowns at it and something lights inside her.

"None of your business" She growls.

"I saw the way you look at her. Haha! do you really think you're gonna get something with her?"

"And who the heck are you?" she asks turning around and facing him.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend. And you better not look at her with those eyes" He looks at her head to toes with a contemptuous way.

_He's thinking I'm a good for nothing_ she thinks.

"The prefix _ex_ doesn't tells you something jerk?" She's facing him closely now. Anger slowly growing inside her.

"Oh! You know grammar! Now that's something unexpected. Look dyke. It is more probable that she comes back with me than having something with a good for nothing dyke like you." He says grinning unaware of the consequence. He made it: Marceline's blood is boiling.

She grabs him by his shirt collar and he tries to push her away but her grip is just to strong. She throws a punch and he blocks it but she is already making him fall backwards with her own weight. He falls hitting his head on the floor making him close his eyes. When he opens them again he sees the fist for just an instant and the next he feels the pain on his cheekbone. There's no way back. He tries to block the blows but doesn't dare to open his eyes and she doesn't stops.

"Motherfucker, motherfucker, motherfucker!" she screams every time she hits him. His nose is bleeding uncontrollably, his lower lip is ripped out and his left eye is already swollen. But she doesn't stop she cannot control the anger. She hears something at her back. A voice. But her brain doesn't process the words. Everything around sounds like noise to her ears.

She raises her fist again to punch him one more time and her elbow hits something. At that moment the world reappears. She comes out from her furious primitive trance and turns to see what did she hit. An imaginary ice bucket falls over her. There on the floor grabbing her bleeding nose lays Bonnie. Hissing with pain, some tears show at the corner of her closed eyes. As the tears finally fall down her pink cheeks Marceline soul sinks deep down. She takes her eyes from Bonnie to her blood stained fist then again to Bonnie who still cannot open her eyes from the pain.

Marceline wants to say something but no word comes out. She feels the silence to last an eternity when actually it has been just a few seconds. She can't stand it anymore and runs away.

_I didn't mean to I didn't mean to I didn't mean to I didn't mean to _She thinks all the way while running. Her phone start to ring but she can't take the phone out while running... When she finally makes it she looks at the screen: It's Bonnie. She throws away the phone in a fearful impulse as if it was on fire.

Hours later on the horizon the falling sun can be seen. Tired of being wandering around she returns to her home with a liquor bottle half emptied on her hand. In the distance she spots Bonnie sitting on the steps of her front door. She freezes, gulps and continues walking.

"Marceline... are you ok? Where have you been? Is that bruise a new one?!" She asks looking at Marceline's injured lower lip.

"I'm sorry..." she whispers not answering the question. Bonnie really wants to know but she'll just never know. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to" She starts crying uncontrollably. "I'm... the worst idiot... ever..." she manages to say. "The only thing I can do properly is to hurt others... I'm such a good for nothing..."

Bonnie stands and grabs Marceline's shoulders staring hard at her. "Stop that stupid self-pity!" she says angry as she makes her sit on the steps.

"Self pity...?" she asks wiping her tears.

"Yeah. Stop thinking as if you were nothing! 'Cause you are what you think of yourself."

"But is just that I try to do the right thing and then something happens and everything goes wrong..." she answers clenching her fists.

"I know you sometimes cannot control yourself but it is not impossible. And you gain nothing thinking you can't. Look, you need help." she says changing her expression for a concerned one.

"No, I don't want more pills. I have taken them before. Stupid doctors said it would make me less violent but the red ones make me fly and the blue ones help me fall and I think I'll blow my brain against the ceiling..." She says shaking her head. "And if I'm not a lost case I'm sure the rest of the world does think that" she drags the bottle to her lips but Bonnie snatch it from her hands, and takes a deep gulp.

"Look... I'm not talking about pills" she says frowning at the burning liquor she's not accustomed to "I know you think everyone hates you and that everything including you is fucked up without mend. And it may be true, 'cause... Yeah! The world is ugly... but you're beautiful to me" she says holding Marceline's face in her hands and looking right in her eyes. "And you should be beautiful to yourself as well" She lands a soft kiss in her swollen lips. Marceline feels her soul at peace again.

"You'll let me help you?" asks Bonnie seriously.

"Yeah..." she answers closing her eyes.

**There's just one chapter left. There are a lot of My chemical romance songs that I would like to make a reference of but they just didn't fit in the story haha. I hope you like the story and if you have listened to the songs I hope you enjoyed them aswell. **


	6. Chapter 5: Sing

**Well, this is the end. The song Marceline plays is _Sing_ from the album _Danger Days: the true lives of the Fabulous Killjoys _by My chemical romance. The transcription of the song is not complete 'cause it would be too long. **

**Again, I don't owe anything of Adventure time with Finn and Jake. And Likewise I do not owe anything from My chemical romance.**

EPILOGUE: Sing

"I'm not sure..." she says shifting on her seat.

"I know you're nervous but you promised you'd at least get to the place" She stats firmly. "I got some friends that are there too, maybe you could be friends with them... It'll be ok, you're not the only one" she smiles at Marceline trying to ease her.

When they get to the place Bonnie stays behind.

"Are you not going?" asks Marceline looking back at her.

"No, you need to take this step by yourself. You have to open that door with your own hands".

Marceline grabs the door knob and hears Bonnie's voice behind her "You'll be ok. Say hello to Finn for me".

She opens the door and inside there's about six people sited in chairs arranged in a circle. She freezes not knowing what to do.

"Oh hello!" says an old man with white beard. "You must be Marceline" says to her "Guys we have a new member in our support group. Let's make her feel at home" He turns at the others.

Almost everyone waves at her. There's a boy that seems to be fifteen or so, he's blond and can't stop moving anxiously his knee up and down. A girl beside him is playing with a zippo lighter in her hands: opening, lightning, closing; opening, lightning, closing. She takes her sight from the flame to Marceline and waves before looking back at the fire. A blond beautiful girl is looking at her shoes sited just in front of the bearded man, she looks pretty normal so Marceline doesn't know what she's doing here. Another guy with ugly face is playing with his cellphone and doesn't notice Marceline's presence. A young fellow is looking at the floor looking nervous.

"Let's introduce ourselves to Marceline" says the old man.

"Hey.I' . . . . . .I' . . . .I'm. . .I' !Am. . ?Am. . ?I'msorry.I'mgonnashutnow...yeah" says the young boy without taking even a breath. Marceline just blinks trying to catch the words.

"Oh don't get scared. He has improved a lot. He didn't talk before, he just thrown himself at people..." says the girl with the lighter "I'm Fran, nice to meet you. I've been here for three months now and well... let's say I like fire a little too much and people just don't understand it" she says smiling.

There's a few silent seconds.

"Hey Fionna, It's your turn!"

"Oh! Yeah. Sure. I'm Fionna. Normally I'm quite friendly until someone mess with me. I'm working on it" she says smiling. "And this guy to my right is ... he's a jerk"

"I'm not a jerk! Is just that other people don't understand my jokes! I'm Donny by the way" he says to Marceline before looking back at his cellphone.

Then Marceline looks at the small fellow in his chair looking at the floor, but he doesn't say anything.

"Do you want to say something about yourself Gunther?" asks the old man, but the little guy just shakes his head "Ok, at least say hello just like we have been practicing" continues the man.

Gunther takes a deep breath, raises his eyes to Marceline looking at her as if that hurt. "Hello, I'm Gunther" he finally says in an unexpected deep voice.

"And you?" says Marceline to the old man "Are you the psychiatrist or what?" she asks distrustful being a little too rude to him.

"Oh no, of course not. I'm Simon. I am one of the old members of this support group. I used to be a little crazy..."

"...lady stalker" someone whispers.

"...but I'm way better now. I decided to remain in the group to help others, younger people who got similar situations." he says smiling at Marceline. "Here we learn to discover how to understand ourselves and understand others. We are all different but have something in common that is a degree of difficulty in dealing with people. So, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Marceline hesitates and then takes a seat. Inhales profoundly and tries to let it out "I'm Marceline... uh... I like to play guitar. I smoke and maybe I drink too much... and I sometimes beat people senseless. I don't know what else to say..." she says looking directly at Simon.

"It's ok. That's a good start. It is nice to meet you Marceline. You say you like music?"

"What are you reading?" She asks approaching from behind.

"It's like a homework Simon left for us" Marceline answers folding the paper "It's like the conclusions we have made until now since we joined the support group. It have been six months now..."

"Can I read it?"

"hmm..." Hesitates Marceline. Then she makes up her mind "It's kind of personal but since you helped me so much I suppose I can let you read it" She handles the paper and Bonnie grabs it, but Marceline doesn't let go of it yet. "Besides, you helped me get to that conclusions the same way you helped me graduate" She smiles letting go of the paper now.

Then Bonnie starts reading it:

_All those things that make us mature, we just want to punch them make them bleed and throw them away. So frustrating but so necessary they are. We want revenge for all the bad feelings the pain and the shame. We want to hurt all the people that had laughed at us, those who had no faith in us, those who didn't give us a chance, those who ignored us. We want to fuck the whole wide world._

_But there's no time for that 'cause we need to move on. Growing up hurts like a kick in the ass but there's no other way to make it: that's how life works. Some people heal their wounds faster some people are slower just like me. Life is so awful that sometimes we just want to give up, throw it aside and forget about it. But somehow deep down in the most dark spot of our souls we still want to live it. So painful and still we want it. And so we can say to life "So give me all you've got: I can take it"._

"So, what do you think?"

"Wow... erm... I don't know. It's good, but somehow it sounds a little negative... I suppose it's all part of a process. I'm sorry I'm not good at this things..." She says looking away averting Marceline eyes.

"Oh yes you are! After all you made me join the support group and I'm happy you did it." She says grabbing Bonnie's hand leaning and kissing her softly.

"Hey love birds! Its almost time for the show. You should get prepared Marceline" Says Jake pointing at the scenario. "And since is your first presentation you better not fuck it up haha" he continues.

As Marceline walks to the scenario her heart is beating wildly from excitement. She can even feel people expectations but it doesn't bother her. She sits and grabs her guitar searching for Bonnie among all the faces. And there she is smiling at her.

"Common! Show them you rock! Make then shake their heads!" screams Finn from his seat "It's time to do it now and do it loud!"

Marceline smiles and stars singing.

_Sing it out, boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it out, girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_For every time that they want to count you out_

_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

All of her friends are there. Simon is listening at her with a proud smile on his face. Even when he is just a friend sometimes it feels like a father to her. He made her see the music not as a hobbie but as a life style.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you loose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind_

_Sing it about everyone that you've left behind_

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

She is nervous cause this is her first time in a scenario. But she is enjoying it. She enjoys music and she enjoys singing out her feelings to people.

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow needs_

_Sing it out, girl they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings_

_You have to make a choice if the music draws you out_

_And raise your voice every single time they try to shut your mouth_

Even when life could be shitty as hell, she knows it's the way she takes it what really counts. That even if the world is after her it will never get her 'cause music is her gun. She is not lost anymore.

_Cleaned - up corporation progress_

_Dying in the process, children that can talk about it_

_Living on the webways, people moving sideways_

_Sell it till your last day_

_Buy yourself the motivation_

_Generation nothing_

_Nothing but a dead scene_

_Product of a white dream_

_I'm not the singer that you wanted_

_But a dancer, I refuse to answer_

_Talk about the past, sir_

_Wrote it for the ones who want to run away_

_Keep running_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you loose it sing it for the world..._

**This was kind of a tribute to My chemical romance since the band broke-up last year (such a shame...). I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. **

**We will meet again soon: I'm preparing my next story in an exotic scenario.**

**P.D.: Did you listen at the songs?**


End file.
